1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel used in an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices that produce image data about a subject have rapidly gained popularity in recent years.
A lens barrel for adjusting the focal distance is installed in an imaging device. Well known examples of imaging devices include cameras with integrated lenses, and cameras with interchangeable lenses. The lens barrel is built into a camera with an integrated lens.
A camera with an interchangeable lens has a camera body and an interchangeable lens unit that can be mounted to and removed from the camera body. With an interchangeable lens type of camera, the lens barrel is built into the interchangeable lens unit, for example (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-176128 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H1-277810).